


A Night Out

by Reentjeh



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: After Party, Concert, Fluff, Unidentified Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reentjeh/pseuds/Reentjeh
Summary: Tokio Hotel is back in action and touring after a very successful album was released not so long ago. In a weird conjunction of time, place and opportunity Annie and I found ourselves at their concert. And not much time later at their after-party. How did this happen, considering we were never really fans in the first place?





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still a bit blurry how this ever came to be, but it was really fun to write. All I can say is I was really looking forward to seeing these guys play again after ten years or something, so I was really, really stoked… I think it might show a bit in my writing.  
> I apologize in advance for assuming the twins can’t handle any alcohol. I’m sure by now they’re better at it then I am…  
> It’s really just a whole load of fluff at the end!

The concert was awesome, if I may say so. I, of course, was only a spectator, but man oh man! It was a good show. The boys really outdid themselves! The outfits were awesome, the songs catchy and good, the atmosphere was brilliant. We were really, honestly enjoying ourselves.

All night we were right in front of the podium. Dancing and singing along to the songs we knew. Which weren’t a whole lot, to be honest. We hadn’t really done any research on the music. We got the tickets from a mutual friend. She is a very big fan, but unfortunately unable to go. She thought it would be a waste if nobody got to enjoy them, and since we would be in town anyway.

Well, anyhow. We’ve seen the boys perform at their best, and now here we are in the corridor next to the room where they played. It appeared they had some time to spare and are coming up to meet the fans and sign some stuff.

Of course, the corridor has been jammed with a massive table and a couple of bodyguards. Fans on our side, the boys on the other.

“You want to get an autograph?”

“Maybe for Neela? I don’t really want any. Not a big enough fan to be willingly crushed by all the other girls here. You?”

“Nah, same. Let’s just not tell her they signed stuff? Then she can’t be disappointed either.”

“She’ll be disappointed no matter what we tell her.”

“You’re right.” While our conversation is going I scan the corridor. We’re at the far end of it, free from all the other guests, awaiting their turn at the table. Annie and I are standing on a slight slope, giving us a clear view of the boys.

The two front men – _twins, Neela had said?_ \- Are both occupied with their fans. The other two are only signing and not paying much attention to them. Sometimes they dare to smile a little and utter a response, but other than that they seem pretty distant with their thoughts.

It’s a big difference from when they were on stage. One of the boys has dark hair and I remember him being the bass player of the group. He was in front of us the entire concert, engaging with the crowd and his fellow band members. Obviously he enjoys making music much more than close contact with the fans. He looks so much different now than from when he was on stage. He’s redressed into casual clothing and has a permanent angry face.

I liked him better on stage. I’d even called him cute just half an hour ago. Now he just looks like a grumpy old man.  
OK, that’s maybe a bit harsh. He surely isn’t old, maybe only a bit grumpy then.

All this time I’ve been staring at him, observing his every move. Once in a while he looks up and we make eye-contact. A slither of a second before his attention is diverted back to his fans. It occurs to me that in the past five minutes our moments have increased and the duration becomes slightly longer every time. I stutter a laugh.

Annie’s attention is caught immediately. “What?” She asks.

“I’m afraid I might be unintentionally flirting with the bass player.”

“What! Which one is that?” She asks, looking at the guys behind the table.

“The one on the right.”

“Oh yeah! I remember him staring at us during the concert as well.”

“What? That can’t be right. There’s way too much light projected on them, he can’t see shit of what’s in front of him.”

“Well whether that was the case or not, it looked like he was staring at you then. And he’s staring at you now.” I revert my eyes back to the boys and immediately meet his gaze. His face lights up and he winks at me.

_-I am actually flirting with this guy, what the…..-_

I turn slightly red and smile at him just while his gaze reverts back to the fan in front of him.

“Well that was interesting.” Annie pushes against my arm. “I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“I didn’t either, but this is fun!”

“Of course it is, silly. That’s what flirting is supposed to be!”

_-Let me clarify myself before you get confused here. I just came out of a lengthy relationship which started in my teens. I’ve been out of the game for quite some time and never had the pleasure of flirting at a more appropriate age. Since back when I found the love of my life we didn’t have to flirt. We just knew. Unfortunately, the feeling didn’t seem mutual anymore. I spent long enough crying over passed things, time to get back out there!-_

We chatter a bit more while I lock my gaze with the bass player again. He stares intently at me before turning towards one of the guards. I see him making gesturing movements towards us and then pointing directly at me. First he meets my gaze and then that of his bodyguard. The bodyguard nods and immediately charges over the table.

My heart sinks to my feet. - _Oh my lord, he’s coming for me!-_ My face is one of total shock and fright while I pull on Annie’s arm. I try to back away out of the corridor. But all to no avail, my body is frozen in place while I see the bodyguard approaching us.

“What did you do?” Annie askes with fright in her voice. I can only look at her and shake my head. I don’t know!

“Excuse me?” The bodyguard is already in front of me! What do I do?!

“Ehh…..” I just stare at him, unable to form any coherent response.

“Mister Listing has asked for you to come join the boys at their after party. Would you like to come along?” My body has appeared to lost all its functions and I can’t help myself but just stare at this man. - _Is this for real?-_

“We would love to come along, won’t we?” THANK GOD for Annie! Here she is, saving my ass again.

“Ehhh, yes! Yes of course! Can we both come along?” Somewhere I’ve found my voice again and direct the question at the bodyguard. He looks at Annie and me and makes a decision.

“Sure. Follow me.” Annie grabs my arm and immediately starts dragging me across the room, following the bodyguard.

“ _Thought_ you were flirting? If we ever tell Neela about this, she is going to die of jealousy!”

“I know!” I’ve regained my composure by the time we reach the back of the room. We pass through a security door and enter a clear hallway, brightly lid. I squeeze my eyes against the light, quite a difference from the dark room we just left.

While my eyes adjust, the bodyguard just keeps walking on and on. After the hallway we go up a pair of steps. Just a few more corridors before we leave the building through a tunnel towards another building. If I wasn’t paranoid I’d think the man was trying to get us to La-La-Land via a black hole or something.

We enter a new corridor through a door and start hearing noises. A far away beat clears up the more we approach it. After another few steps you can also hear the sound of voices.

“Do you have your earbuds with you? It might be wise to put them in now.” We stop for a moment so Annie and I can put them in. It’s only a few minutes later that the bodyguard opens the doors to a gigantic room.

If it weren’t for our earplugs, the sounds would have been deafening. A DJ is playing at the far end of the room. There’s a bar and seats scattered around. In the center, there is a big dancefloor.  

I turn around to thank the bodyguard, but notice he’s already fled the room.

“Well, I guess we better make ourselves comfortable.” Annie suggests.

“Yeah, you want to get something to drink while we wait?”

“Sure.” We walk over to one of the tables and find a place to sit.

Anne gets us both some wine while I ponder over how we ended up here in the first place. Am I going to have to keep up this flirting game all night? I think I’d much rather attach my nice behind to this chair and not move till someone drags me home. I share my revelation with Annie when she returns with the wine.

“Honey, I don’t mean to burst your bubble, but if this Listing guy is serious you’re not going home with me.”

“Maybe I should look him up before he gets here? Shit, I don’t even know his name!” We google the band’s name and soon find a site that claims he is called Georg Listing.

Not George, but Georg. Like they’ve forgotten a letter.

“That can’t be right! It’s probably George and they just made a typo.”

“Check another site.” They all say Georg. Right, ok, so now I just have to figure out how to pronounce his name and we’re good to go!

“Maybe he’ll introduce himself?”

“Yeah, let’s hope he’s just forgotten about me. Then we’ve gotten a cheap way of getting inside the after party. We should send Neela a picture, she’ll totally freak!” We snap a selfie and send it to her, just before all hell breaks loose at the other end of the room.

The DJ kills the music and a thunder erupts from the crowd. The boys enter the room and gesture towards the DJ to continue with the music. They all split up the moment the music resumes.

“Well, that was amusing.” Annie remarks.

“You can say that. Wonder what our hottie is going to do?” I scan the room the see where he went. I just saw him a few seconds ago?

“Du bist gekommen.” A warm voice erupts behind me. I turn around to see Georg standing there.

“Ich konnte ihr bodyguard nicht ignorieren.”

“Is that the only reason?” It’s clear I’ve hurt Georg’s feelings just now. He looks disappointed, like he didn’t hear the sarcasm in my voice.

“That, and I was curious to what you had in store for me.” His face lights up and he offers a hand.

“Would you like to dance?” Annie almost chokes on her wine behind me. She starts coughing loudly and taking violent gulps of air.

“Annie! For crying out loud, stop choking yourself over things that aren’t funny.” I tap lightly on her back, trying to calm her down. Although it looks like I’m only making her laugh harder, she seems to be gaining control over her lungs again.

“You? Ha! Dancing?! Ha! You’re kidding me, right?”

She probably thinks it’s hysterical or something, ‘cause she just can’t stop laughing. I offer Georg an apologetic smile. “I usually don’t dance.”

“Well, that solves that problem then! I usually don’t dance either, but the guys kept reassuring me it’s what you’re supposed to do when taking someone out.”

“Are you buying?”

“What do you mean?” His face immediately shows his confusion.

“Well, if you’re taking me out, you have to buy the drinks.” I glance at Annie to make sure she is back to normal. She appears to be so I lay my hand on Georg’s arm and take a step closer.

“Lead the way, sir!”

 

* * *

 

 

Georg sits me down at the bar and asks what I want to drink.

“A white wine?”

“Sure.” I am presented with the same wine I was sipping just a few tables away. - _Oh well, Annie can take care of that._ \- I glance over Georg’s shoulder to see her apprising the men on the dancefloor. She’ll probably join them soon, she’s a champ at stuff like that.

“Did you like the concert?” My eyes meet Georg’s while he looks at me questioningly.

“I liked it! It’s the first one I’ve seen of you guys, but it certainly blew me away.”

“Really? Not a faithful fan then?” My cheeks burn easily, so I avert my eyes to my wine and take a sip. I can feel my ears starting to burn and chuckle a little. - _So, this is probably going to be embarrassing.-_

“I’m actually not really a fan. A friend of mine gave me her ticket. She was unable to go.” I keep my head tilted down towards my glass but spare a glance at Georg to see his reaction. His face turns excited. - _Huh?-_

“Right! But you did like it though?”

“Yeah sure, I enjoyed myself.” I throw him a questioning look. It’s clear he wasn’t expecting my answer but doesn’t seem to mind it at all.

“Do you even know my name then?” I smile in response, well at least being honest is helping my case.

“Well, it says Georg on the internet. But I’m a little lost in the pronunciation of it.” Georg laughs out loud at my articulation. Apparently, it is not pronounced as George without the e, which to be honest actually does sound a bit weird.

“It’s Ge-org. Like you would pronounce it in German, not English like the George you’ve been thinking about.”

“I actually thought they’d just forgotten the e, really. Never knew you could pronounce that name differently.”

“So it appears!” We’re both laughing now. In what looks to be nonchalance Georg moves his hand to mine, which is lying on the bar. It’s a warm grasp over my cold one. Our eyes meet again as the laughter dies down.

“So, I guess you’re from around here?”

“Yeah, I live in the city.”

“You know any good clubs in town where we could go?” His question almost sounds desperate, like he really wants to leave.

“Sure I do, but I thought I was already attending a good party! Never been able to walk into an after party before, so I wasn’t planning on leaving early.”

His eyes drop to our hands and a smile appears on his face. “Well, you said that you didn’t dance. I can assure you people are going to drag us to the dancefloor sometime soon. The twins get very cheery once there’s alcohol in their system.”

“Really? Something to do with their build, I imagine.” That gets him laughing again, which I like. I actually wasn’t planning on making a fool of myself, but if I’m not the only one I might consider. Let’s hope Georg is a strong leader on the dancefloor.

“Don’t let them hear you say it. They believe that their build is one of their best aspects.”

“Well, I’m sure it attracts a lot of good looking guys.” Georg almost chokes on his drink over this one. I giggle in response to his laughter, this is fun.

“They’re not….” Before he can finish his sentence one of the siblings appears behind him, tugging his arm. The other one steps up next to me, clearly observing Georg’s interwoven hand with mine on the bar. He immediately lets go now we have spectators.

“Come on guys, lots of room on the dancefloor for a couple of lovebirds.” One of them remarks.

“TOM!” Georg’s voice is loud and shakes me awake from my doze, I was still mourning the loss of his hand and not exactly focusing on what the twins were doing. And I’m not alone in this; Even the one next to me looks at Georg with a frightened look.

“We'll go dancing when we feel like it. Now go play with yourselves somewhere else.” He shakes off, - _I think it’s Tom’s?_ \- hands and looks him directly in the eye. “Off you go.”

The twins look at each other and decide that it’s not worth the fight. They leave us quietly. Georg places his hand back on mine and returns his attention to me as well. “I’m sorry about that. They will come back again, I’m afraid. Like I said, the alcohol isn’t helping them in any good way.”

“Sure it is! People who are a little lost are way more fun on the dancefloor.” As to prove a point I take a big gulp of my wine. “Shall we go make fools of ourselves?”

Georg chuckles and lets himself be dragged along towards the center of the room. It’s an upbeat song which doesn’t require much technique, so I hope my hip swaying and following of upper body movements will suffice…

“Well, you can go make a fool out of yourself but I’ve actually had dance lessons.” My mouth drops open in response and I give him a light shove against his chest. Darn, those chest muscles feel good!

“You work out, huh?” Momentarily distracted by the beautiful feels of his muscles I accidently say the words out loud. - _Oops._ -

“Ha! You like that, right?” The song just happens -for no good reason other than perfect timing- to transfer into a soft song which gives Georg the opportunity to lay his hands around my waist and pull me close.

He wraps one arm around me while the other grabs hold of my hand and lays it on his chest. I drape my other hand over his shoulder and look into his eyes, they are beautiful. - _Did I already mention how pretty his face is up close?-_ Soft eyes that are truly looking at me, like maybe he would like to take my clothes off? No, he’s actually just staring back into my eyes, really sweetly.

Honestly, this way of dancing isn’t all that bad. His grasp around my body is so firm I can’t do anything else but follow his lead. My head is starting to get heavy from staring up at him so I lay it against his shoulder, connecting our bodies even more.

“So, you work out much then?” A chuckle travels through his body which makes me shiver in response. - _We’re really close together you know!-_

“Are you cold?”

“No, not at all.” We dance as long as the music permits us, forgetting we had a conversation going. When the song ends I pull back from his grasp.

“You want to go back to our drinks?” I ask.

“Done making a fool of yourself?”

“I think I handled myself quite well, thank you very much.”

“If you mean that you let me prevent you from making a fool of yourself? Then yes, you did that very nicely.”

“Oh!” I cast a mean look towards him and stamper of to our drinks. Don’t think I’d let myself be spoken to like that! Behind me I hear a roar of laughter, probable Georg, while he follows me back to the bar.

“I’m sorry.” He chuckles when were back at our seats. But instead of regaining his next to mine, Georg steps in front of me while I’m already sitting on the bar stool. He gently pushes my legs apart and pushes his body in-between them, lining up our upper bodies. I forget how to breathe with his face so close to mine.

“Do you want another drink or would you like to get out of here?” He asks softly as he looks at my face. His eyes travel from my eyes to my mouth and back.

I silently stare at his beautiful face so close to mine. Without thinking much about it I lean a little bit closer. He closes the distance in an instance and we gently kiss.

_-Heavens me, he is a really good kisser._ \- Without pushing it too much he gently brushes my lips two, three times. His lips are soft and determined, clearly letting me know what they want.

It takes a while before I regain my ability to speak. I gently let go of his precious lips and flutter my eyes up to his. “I think I would like to get out of here.” Cause lets be completely honest here, isn’t that what we came for?

Safe to say, Georg knows the way. I don’t get the chance to inform Annie that we are leaving. But I know she’ll understand anyway. We leave the room unnoticed and get escorted by a security guard to the back of the venue. From there on Georg leads the way, with a hotel room in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little dribble! Lots of love for RausieStone for beta'ing my story.  
> Any mistakes left are clearly my own.


End file.
